


don't know what you think you saw

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't know what you think you saw

Erica sighs, dropping into the leather couch of Lydia and Allison's livingroom.   
  
"Ugh, I hate using knives. They get all  _squirmy_  and shit. Like no, lay there and die, thank you. I don't need to hear your fucking moaning, Jesus Christ."  
  
Allison snorts from the kitchen table. "Why didn't you use your gun?" She asks, tipping her own towards the ceiling. Cleaning weapons is Allison's favorite pasttime. Erica rolls her eyes, "I had to lose it, left a shell at the Hale place during  _that_  whole fiasco."  
  
"Hmm," Allison nods, leaving her gun on the table, trailing her hand over the couch before curling her body over Erica's. Erica smiles, hands threading through Allison's short curls, and then dropping to push Allison's shirt up so she can get her fingers on skin. Allison scrapes teeth against her neck and Erica moans, pushing her hips into Allison's. "God, Al," she breathes against her neck.   
  
There's a snick and Lydia's shoes click across the hardwood floors. "Starting the fun without me?" And Erica can just hear Lydia's eyebrow raise like she can feel Allison's smile. And then there's the sound of a zipper and the swish of fabric, and Erica just wants to  _see_  her. Allison bites Erica's ear before straddling Erica, leaning back to look at Lydia. Lydia moves towards Allison, all skin and lace, and kisses her, snags her lip between her teeth and Erica _wants_. "Bad day?"   
  
Allison nods, lifting her own shirt ove her head, "Er's target was a _begger_."   
  
Lydia frowns, tossing her hair to the side. "Ugh, I hate that. That is why I prefer posion."  
  
Erica rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we know. You like how they still _love you_ while they're dying. I happen to like the blood. It's...poetic. Now, can we  _please_  get to the orgasm part of the evening, holy shit?"  
  
Allison laughs and Lydia rolls her eyes. But they start taking off Erica's clothes all the same.

 

 


End file.
